


Comfort

by Jenniwrites



Series: My Berkverse [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniwrites/pseuds/Jenniwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a week after Stoick's Death. (Hence the major character death warning) <br/>Hiccup and Astrid deal with their grief. </p>
<p>Story contains a drinking scene and a love scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Sjaund – Funeral Ale

Hiccup hated feeling this way. He wondered how many times in his life he was going to be socially obligated to get drunk. While the crowd around him grew jovial from drink, Hiccup felt sullen. He did not like not having his wits about him. He preferred being in control. Plus, he was exhausted which only made the drunkenness feel worse. Sleep was rare and shattered lately. He half considered drinking enough to pass out. Maybe then he’d get some rest. 

It had been seven days since the Battle of the Bewilderbeasts where Stoick lost his life. It had been one very long week of balancing grief and newly acquired responsibility, of rebuilding Berk and re-homing dragons, of celebrating the life of his father and mourning his loss. 

It was customary to spend the seventh day after a patriarch’s death, feasting and drinking. Hiccup’s main responsibility of the day was to take his father’s seat and drink as much consecrated funeral ale as was offered to him to show that he was ready to take on his inheritance. Hiccup was not sure ‘ready’ was the right word for what he was feeling. Chiefdom was happening whether he was ready or not. 

Hiccup felt small and awkward in the large ornate chair built for a man of a much wider girth. It reminded him of the daunting task of filling his father’s shoes. He spent most of the night in it regardless, watching the party spin around him, the guests in high-speed, Hiccup in slow motion, He listened as Gobber and other members of the Council of Elders laughed and told stories of his father but his focus was mostly on the two women in his life. 

Hiccup’s mother, Valka, quietly refilled drinks, cleared tables and played the role of hostess, thought it was obvious she was uncomfortable with the crowd. She carried none of the power and mystery she held upon their first meeting. She seemed broken and held together by sheer will. Now that the high of battle had past, he worried his mother only stayed in Berk out of a sense of obligation or guilt. 

Hiccup was glad to have Valka around and enjoyed discussing dragons with her. It gave them plenty to talk about, yet there were times when their relationship felt distant and awkward. Though he tried, Hiccup could not wrap his head around why Valka never came back for him when he was a boy. It ate at him and kept him somewhat guarded around her. 

Astrid was also keeping the guests well supplied in food and drink. She made entertaining the crowd seem effortless. Hiccup admired the way she could command a room. Her presence was a comfort in his time of grief. He followed her with his eyes most of the night. 

 

*

 

It was near dawn when all the guests cleared the Great Hall. Hiccup remained in his seat. He was two sheets to the wind and wasn’t sure he could make it to his dwelling. He watched Gobber, Valka and Astrid attempt to tidy. He would have helped, if he could find his footing. 

“I think this can wait until morning. I am going to bed. Good night, Son,” Valka stopped to touch his hand on the way to the guest quarters. 

Hiccup had offered Valka his father’s room but she declined, insisting the room belonged to him now. He still had not brought himself to use it, preferring the comfort of his familiar room, at least for the time being. 

“G’Night, Mom,” Hiccup squinted and drew circles in the air around her with his finger as she made her way out. 

“I’m on my way out too, Chief. I’ll see ya’ in the morning,” Gobber said as he made his way out the front doors. 

Everyone else gone, Hiccup set his droopy eyes back on Astrid. 

“This is a big ass chair,” Hiccup slurred, “It seems I can’t fill it alone. Come sit here beside me,” he scooted over and patted the seat with a slow and clumsy hand. 

Astrid squeezed in beside him. 

Hiccup put his arm around her and leaned against her, “I wouldn’t want to share it with anyone but you though.”

Astrid gave him a nudge of acknowledgement and handed him a mug of water, “Here, drink this.”

Hiccup took a gulp, swallowed a burp and continued his rambling, “I wonder whose idea this was? A Sjaund? ‘Ah, Good evening’ young man, I see you are feeling sad and overwhelmed about losing your father. Here’s an idea! Drink this crap tonne of under brewed ale and then you can have your inheritance!” 

“It does seem ill construed. I’m just happy we no longer do the thrall sacrifice.”

“There haven’t been slaves on Berk for awhile and I only know of one virgin who is of age and I plan on keeping her for myself,” Hiccup’s eyes grew mischievous. 

Astrid rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder. 

“Have I told you, hic, how pretty you are tonight?” Hiccup slurred, “I should, hic, write you poetry.”

“Oh, Good Odin,” Astrid laughed in mock lament. 

“I’m serious, hic, don’t let the hiccup’s fool you, hic,” Hiccup gripped her arms and tried to focus on her face, “There once was a girl, hic, with hair of gold. Eyes as blue as the sky.”

“Hiccup, you’re drunk!”

“She was mighty and bold…and, hic, eck, never mind. I may be the world’s worst poet. Bah! I’m just going to kiss you instead.”

His breath was unnaturally warm and smelled of ale. With an open palm, Astrid pushed his face away. 

“Ugh! Tonight, you’re not. I am going to bed. You should too.”

“Aye, mi’lady,” Hiccup saluted.

Astrid turned to leave for the guest quarters but noticed Hiccup remained slumped in place. 

“Are you just sitting there because you’re too drunk to get up?”

“Aye, mi’lady.”

Astrid smiled and pulled him to standing. His prosthetic slipped and he tumbled forward, nearly knocking her over, “Easy there, Chief.”

“Just Hiccup to you. Just Hiccup.”

“All righty, Just Hiccup. To bed with you.”

 

Astrid led him to his chamber and helped unbuckle him from his armour. 

“I hope you are not planning on taking advantage of me. I am afraid I am not at my best. But I would still give it a valiant effort.”

Hiccup pulled her close to him. 

“In your dreams, Hiccup,” Astrid was able to push him back onto his bed with one hand.

Hiccup sprawled on top of the covers and closed his eyes.

“Good night, Hiccup,” Astrid kissed him on the forehead and went to leave when she felt his hand on her wrist.

“Stay, Astrid. Please stay. I don’t want to be alone.” An escaped tear rolled down his cheek and glistened moonlight. 

Astrid looked at him with sympathy and understanding. She removed her studded outer skirt and shoulder plates and crawled in beside him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him while he let the damn break free.   
In the comfort of Astrid’s arms, Hiccup cried himself to sleep. 

 

*

Astrid woke up first. She didn’t want to leave Hiccup’s warm embrace but she figured it was best for both of them if she was not there to witness the consequences of Hiccup drinking as much ale as he had. Plus, it would not be proper for her to be seen in the chief’s bed before they were wed. 

Before Astrid left, she placed a basin and a jug of water by his bedside table and kissed him on the temple. Hiccup didn’t even stir. 

Astrid spent the morning helping Gobber in the shop as he forged new nails for the repairs they were doing to several dwellings damaged by the bewilderbeast ice. 

Hiccup made an appearance around noon. Astrid accompanied him with the day’s tasks as if it was just another day. Neither of them spoke of the night before. There was nothing to talk about really, nothing happened besides sleep. But the feeling of comfort lingered and a craving for each other stirred within them.


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Dreams

That night, Astrid tossed and turned in her own bed. When she finally gave herself over to sleep the dream came, the same dream she had every night since Stoick’s death. 

In this dream, she relives the times she thought she had lost Hiccup. 

It starts with a cloudy sky lit up with lightening and fire. The silhouettes of the Red Death and of a boy and a night fury falling through the flames are burned into her mind. The impact of the larger dragon hitting the horizon rattles her bones. The heat scorches her skin but leaves her shivering. 

Astrid fights her way to the front of a gaping crowd expecting to see Hiccup bleeding in his father’s arms but instead she gets a front row seat as Drago’s bewilderbeast encases Hiccup and Toothless in a tomb of ice. 

“Hiccup!” Astrid screams in her sleep. 

In this dream, Toothless does not thaw the pair from their frozen prison. Astrid and Valka are left pounding on a wall of ice and Berk is left without leaders. 

And in Astrid’s mind all of it is her fault. She worries that it was her brashness that brought Drago’s wrath to Valka’s Sanctuary and to Berk. Maybe if she would have paid attention to Eret and kept her mouth shut, Hiccup would not have been encased in that ice. Stoick would still be alive and Hiccup would not have lost his father. 

 

*

 

Hiccup wake with a start, finding it hard to catch his breath. He too is plagued with memories that disturb his sleep. Only in his dream, there are no images, only darkness, a skin searing cold and a heaviness that makes it impossible to breathe.


	3. Chapter 3: Seeking Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid can't sleep so she seeks out Hiccup for comfort. They comfort each other in a way that gives this story its explicit rating.

Hiccup lay awake starring at the ceiling, the same ceiling he stared at since he was a boy. He thought about going to his father’s room, the chief’s room, could be his room, but he was sure sleep would be even harder come by there, the bed too large, his father’s absence made more clear. 

Hiccup sat up. It was pointless trying to sleep. His mind was too busy racing. 

Toothless fidgeted. His ears perked. He let out a quiet, “Rawer?” and jumped up to look out the window. 

“What is it bud? Is something out there?”

Hiccup slipped on his pants, grabbed a lantern and made his way out his back door to see what Toothless was concerned about. His eyes focused on a familiar silhouette.

“Astrid?” 

“Can I come in?”

“Umm, yeah, sure, by all means,” Hiccup invited her in. “What are you doing here? Not that I am not glad to see you. I am always glad to see you. I just wasn’t expecting to see you in the middle of the night.”

“I couldn’t sleep. I hope I didn’t wake you.”

Hiccup noticed she was crying, “No, you didn’t wake me. I was up. What’s wrong?”

“It’s stupid.”

“I am sure it is not stupid, Astrid.”

“I had a bad dream, ok?” Astrid confessed.

“Trust me. I get that. Do you want to talk about it?” Hiccup asked.

“No, I just need to feel your warmth.”

“Um, okay. I’m here. I’m warm,” Hiccup pulled Astrid into his arms.

“Hiccup, can I sleep here tonight?” Astrid asked shyly.

“Anything for you, mi’lady.”

 

* 

 

The pair made their way to Hiccup’s room. 

Astrid and Hiccup stood for a moment in front of the bed, staring at each other, close enough to touch but not touching, trying to read the other’s mind. 

“Ladies first?” Hiccup gestured awkwardly at the wooden bed.

Astrid remained where she stood and looked at him contemplatively. 

Hiccup became conscious of the fact that he was not wearing a shirt. He wondered if he should grab his tunic. Normally, he slept naked but what was the protocol for sleeping with your girlfriend? He was confident there probably wasn’t one. After all, men weren’t supposed to sleep with their girlfriends. They slept with their wives and she wasn’t his yet. He decided to grab his tunic. 

“No, don’t,” Astrid placed her hand on his hand holding the shirt and added, “I want to feel your skin against mine.” Astrid bit her lip and removed the linen under shirt she was wearing. 

“Ah, all righty then, no shirts for anyone,” Hiccup tried to look everywhere but at her breasts while running his fingers through his hair and holding air in one cheek. 

Astrid chuckled at his nervous tic. 

Toothless gave the pair a grumpy look and made his way out the window to spend the cool crisp night on the roof. 

“Hiccup, you’ve seen my breasts before. You’ve touched them before.” Astrid took his left hand and placed it on her heart. 

It was true. They had made out many times before. But this felt different. He wasn’t sure why, but the thought of her spending the night nearly naked in his bed with no one to interrupt them made him feel like an awkward tool. Last night he was too drunk to think. He had just pulled her in his arms and fell asleep. Tonight an odd aura of need and expectation hung between them and he was not entirely sure what he was going to do about. 

“I thought you wanted to sleep?” Hiccup asked, wishing blood flow would return to his brain so he could rationalize. 

“Just kiss me.”

Still standing by the bed, Hiccup pulled her close and kissed her sweetly. Astrid kissed him back with a hunger hard enough that it knocked him back against his night side table. She pressed herself against him. She ran her fingers up his back and through his tousled hair, kissed his neck and nibbled down his shoulder. Her hands caressed his back and settled on his hips. Her touch was warm, familiar and comforting. It ignited him. Instinct took over and any hope of rational thought went out the window with Toothless. 

Hiccup groaned as she cupped him and kneaded the palm of her hand against the length of him. She inched her fingers up to the waist of his pants. Hiccup caught her wrist. 

“Not that yet.”

He took his turn to kiss and press against her until they found themselves on the bed. Hiccup nibbled and breathed deeply against her ear lobe and down her neck. He pushed her arm above her head and ran his hand slowly down the underside of her arm and over her breasts and circled her nipples with his thumb.

Astrid responded by grinding into him. 

He wasn’t sure how much of that he could take, so he shuffled down and ran his mouth around every inch of her breasts as his left hand worked its way between her legs. He revelled in her tiny moans of pleasure. His hand worked the draw string of her leggings as he kissed her face and watched her eyes for any sign of protest. Astrid responded by helping to shimmy them off. 

Hiccup took a moment to take in the beauty of her nakedness before continuing to kiss her. He ran his mouth down each curve of her torso, down her sides, and over her hips. He felt his knee slip off the side of the bed, but he didn’t care. It gave him a more comfortable angle to taste her. 

Astrid tangled her fingers in his hair and allowed him to linger for a moment. While his mouth on her felt exquisite, it wasn’t what she wanted. It wasn’t enough. She needed to feel his heat. She urged him back up. He took his time returning his lips to hers. 

Astrid spoke against his ear, “Take off your pants. It’s not fair that I am the only one naked.”

Hiccup stood up and did as he was instructed. Astrid took her moment to take his nakedness in. He was tall and thin, but years of riding dragons had left him tight and muscular. His prosthetic was held on by straps of brown leather. He left it on to sleep, now that he was chief, in case he had to get up quickly. She loved that he did not seem self-conscious about it. When they were younger, he seemed self-conscious about everything. There was nothing to be self-conscious about him now. 

Astrid stood, pressed herself against him and looked up at him, “Make love to me.”

Hiccup closed his eyes, sighed softly, and stepped back slightly, “Not that I don’t want to, but I thought you wanted to wait.”

“That was before. Before, I almost lost you. When I close my eyes, all I see is you in that ice. I want to feel your love inside me,” a tear slid down her cheek.

Hiccup shivered. He kissed away the saltiness of the tears on her right cheek and swept them away with his thumb on the other. He kissed her again, sweet and tenderly. 

“My love is inside here,” Hiccup placed his hand on her heart. 

“Please, Hiccup. I don’t want to waste another moment wondering what it would be like to be with you.” 

Astrid kissed him again until they were both filled with fervour. They returned to the bed and Hiccup lowered himself over her. 

He did not do anything at first but look at her with a touch of reservation. He gave his father his word that he would always respect and treat her honourably and wanted to make sure this was what she really wanted. 

“I hope you know that I love you. I always have,” Hiccup kissed her tenderly.

“I know,” Astrid whispered as she snaked her legs around him and reached down her hand to guide him in, “and I’ll always love you.”

Hiccup nodded, kissed her again and entered her slowly and shallow at first. They rocked tenderly together this way until they needed more. Arching, Astrid pushed against him but tensed at the pressure and her maidenhood resisted. Rather than joining, they found themselves inching closer to the top of the bed with each thrust until their heads grazed the head board. 

“Harder, Hiccup,” Astrid moaned.

“No,” Hiccup stopped, “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You’re not hurting me, Hiccup, It’s just new.” 

“Do you want to stop?”

“No. Hiccup, I trust you. I love you. I want you. Turn off your oversized brain and enjoy the moment.”

Astrid continued rocking her hips. Her movement was irresistible and he moved to match her timing. It still felt nice enough for both of them even if he wasn’t really inside her. 

Astrid moaned with pleasure as she climaxed and Hiccup began to thrust harder. With a gasp, he felt her relax and envelope him. There was no turning back now. They were one.


	4. Chapter 4: The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup and Astrid both have mixed feelings about the night before.

Hiccup rolled over to discover that once again he had woken up alone. 

“Shit,” he muttered to himself as his heart sank with disappointment. 

He didn’t know what he was expecting. Astrid probably needed to be home before her mother woke up but he felt like they needed to talk. He hoped to debrief and make sure everything was okay between them. Plus, her absence made his chest and the room feel empty. 

As Hiccup reluctantly got out of bed, he noticed the evidence of their evening on the sheets and it reminded him that actions have consequences. 

He sat back down with a humph and ran his fingers through his tousled hair, “Shit. Hiccup what did we do?” He muttered to himself. 

Toothless gave him a, “You know exactly what you did,” look. 

As Hiccup stripped the sheets, he tried to reply the events of the night before in his head, but he couldn’t shake the feelings that he would pay dearly for feeling something so wonderful or that his father would be disappointed in him for not waiting.

 

* 

 

As Astrid expected, the bathhouse was empty. Saturday was official bath day but it was not uncommon for someone to sneak a soak mid-week. Astrid hoped it was early enough in the day that she could have a rare bath alone. 

She removed her clothing and lowered herself into the hot spring pool and washed herself. The soap stung; a reminder of what she gave away. She laid her head back against the mortared stone, closed her eyes and remembered Hiccup’s touch on her skin.

She naively thought making love to him would soothe the ache, guilt and fear of almost losing him but now she worried she would overflow with love for him and that only made the fear worse. As tears began to flow she dunked her head under the water and focused on the sound of her beating heart to remind herself that it was not broken and that in and of itself was a blessing. 

 

*

 

“Good morning, Chief,” Gobber nodded as Hiccup solemnly entered the forge shop later that morning, “I hope you are in the mood for building saddles today because we are facing quite the back log.”

Hiccup cut a piece of leather and was about to drape it over the saddle horse when he noticed a half started saddle already occupied the space. He began it the day he told his father about Drago and the dragon army. That day was a blur and felt like a year, a week and a breath ago all at once. Hiccup ran his fingers over the markings he had drawn on the soft brown leather. 

“I miss him too,” Gobber said, “He’d be proud of you, you know.” 

Hiccup grimaced “I’m not so sure about that.”

“Well, I am. Stoick would be proud. In one week you found all those dragons a place to be and made sure everyone on Berk is back in their homes. That was a huge undertaking for someone in a time of grief. And now here you are back at work at the forge shop.” Gobber looked at Hiccup with understanding, “It’s just saddles. They can wait. If you need time for yourself, you can take it you know.” 

Stoick’s voice played in Hiccup’s head, “No task is too small when you’re serving your people.”

“No. I think I’d rather keep busy. Hiccup took a deep breath and began to finish what he started. 

 

Hiccup was almost done the saddle when Astrid entered the forge shop. 

“Astrid!” Hiccup practically leaped to her. 

“Good morning, Hiccup, Gobber.”

“Good morning,” Hiccup wanted to take her in his arms, but as it wasn’t even midday and he reminded himself where he was and settled for awkwardly placing his hand on her arm. “And how are you today?” Hiccup asked concerned. 

“Fine,” Astrid tucked her hair behind her ear, “You?”

“Fine, also. I, um, ah,” Hiccup began to stutter and twist his hand in his hair. 

“…was hoping I could see you later?” Astrid finished his sentence.

“Yes, that. How about we go for a fly after dinner?”

Astrid nodded, “Great. I am helping reinforce roofs all day with the twins and I’ll meet you at the Grand Hall for supper,” Astrid held out her hand for Hiccup to shake then turned on her heels and left. 

What in Thor’s name is up with them two? Gobber thought to himself. 

“Well, that was painfully formal, don’t cha think? Did you guys have a fight or something?” Gobber asked. 

“Or something,” Hiccup muttered under his breath.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Ah, No. Definitely do not want to talk about it.” 

“All righty then, back to work,” Gobber smirked while his mind entertained what might fall in the ‘or something’ category. 

As he worked, Hiccup’s thoughts revolved around Astrid and what he would do and say they next time they got to be alone together again.


	5. Chapter 5: Hail Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm provides some much needed time together for Astrid and Hiccup to discuss their feelings.

After supper, the flight Hiccup was looking forward to with Astrid had to be postponed. The skies decided to open up for an early fall hail storm and pelt Berk with marble sized pebbles of ice. 

“Great. What Berk needs, more ice damage,” Hiccup growled as he and Astrid pulled shut the main doors to the Great Hall. 

“I am sure Berk will be fine. We made sure everyone was safe in their dwellings and all the dragons were rounded up and placed in their stables or the academy. Nothing to do now really but wait it out,” Astrid commented. She was shivering as the hail in her hair began to melt and run down her neck.

Hiccup led Astrid to the hearth that graced the center of the large communal building. He positioned her near the fire, put up her hood and wrapped his arms around her. His leather flight gear felt cold and wet against her cheek. 

“We should really change out of these wet clothes,” Astrid commented. 

“Hmm, hmm,” Hiccup nodded in an agreement and led her through the converted screaming death tunnels that lay under Berk to his dwelling. 

 

*

 

Hiccup handed Astrid an old tunic and pair of pants to borrow and made his way to the bottom floor hearth to start a fire and remove his flight gear there. 

He was sitting cross legged by the hearth, poking at the burning logs when Astrid made her way down the stairs. His shirt hung loose everywhere but across her chest. It cut high across her thighs. She wasn’t wearing the pants. 

“Oh, Sweet Odin,” Hiccup muttered. 

“Since I know you own like 12 of these, I hope you don’t mind if I stretch it a little? There was no way my butt was getting into a pair of your pants.” Astrid laughed as she tugged on the green wool sweater to lengthen it. With each pull, the slit in the neck line lowered revealing a peak of cleavage.

Astrid draped her wet clothes over a nearby chair and knelt down beside Hiccup. She grabbed Hiccup’s free arm and placed it around herself and snuggled in. The couple sat in silence listening to the cracking of the flames and the patter of freezing rain dance on the rooftop.

Hiccup kissed the top of her head. Astrid looked up and kissed the underside of his chin. He didn’t move to meet her lips. She could tell he was holding something in.

“Is something wrong?” Astrid asked, concerned. 

“No. Yes. Maybe. I don’t know. Can I be honest with you, Astrid?” 

“Always.”

“I have mixed feelings about last night,” Hiccup confessed, “Don’t get me wrong, last night was, no, you are amazing and part of me can hardly wait to make love to you again. It’s hard not to think about actually.”

“But?”

“Another part of me feels terrible, like we did something wrong, like I disappointed my dad. He made me swear to never dishonour you. I am worried that maybe I,” Hiccup looked away from her gaze, “That maybe I used you to feel better.” Hiccup’s shoulder fell.

“You are being ridiculous. I was the one who told you to make love to me, remember? If anything, I should feel guilty for using you to make me feel better.”

“Do you?” Hiccup asked.

“Feel guilty or better?” 

“Either?”

“I think I gave myself to you to make myself feel better because I feel guilty,” Astrid confessed.

“Guilty about what?”

“I don’t know. You almost dying! Your dad dying! Oh, Hiccup. It was my fault,” Astrid’s blue eyes filled with tears, “Stoick told us to go home, but I didn’t listen. I was worried Drago had captured you so I made Eret take us to him and I stupidly told Drago about you and Berk. If I wouldn’t have said anything Drago would not have known that Berk had dragons. Because of me, Drago changed his plans and led his alpha to the sanctuary and then to Berk. It, it was all my fault.”

“Hey, hey, no, Astrid, no,” Hiccup pulled her into his lap. He buried a hand and his face into her hair, “Don’t say that. Don’t carry that. It wasn’t your fault. In no way was it your fault.”

“But…” Astrid began to protest. 

Hiccup turned her face to his and held her chin in his hand, “No. You are not to blame. You hear me. I could just as well blame myself. I was the one who tried to reason with Drago and drug you all into his war. You and Dad came after me, because I would not listen. I had to prove myself, but at what cost?” Tears spilled down Hiccups cheeks. He tried to squeeze them back before adding, “I lost my dad. But there is no point blaming you, me, Dad, Toothless or anyone of us. The only person to blame for my father’s death is Drago,” Hiccup almost believed himself. 

Astrid gave up holding back sobs, “Oh, Hiccup, I miss Stoick, he was like a father to me. I can only imagine what you must feel.”

Hiccup let his own tears go and the pair held each and let their grief wash over them for a few moments before Hiccup broke the silence.

“I miss my dad. I miss my chief. There are so many things I want to ask him, so many things we didn’t get to talk about. I don’t know how I am going to do this whole chief thing without him. Sometimes I forget he is gone and I expect to see him somewhere stupid, like in the Great Hall for lunch and then I remember he’s gone. I just wish I could see his face again. I am worried I am going to forget it.”

“Build it,” Astrid said.

“What?”

“His face.” Astrid replied.

Hiccup looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

“Commission a monument. Have Stoick’s face carved in stone so Berk can commemorate him and we will never have to worry about forgetting his face.”

“You know, Astrid. That’s not a bad idea. Come here, you.” Hiccup tilted her chin and kissed her like he was trying to burn a memory.


	6. Chapter 6: A Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup decides he needs to make Astrid his wife sooner rather than later.

Hiccup awoke as the sun crept its way into the sky. His head was full and his heart was heavy. Rays from the early morning sun spilled from the window and danced across Astrid’s sleeping face. He was surprised to still see her there. He knew he should wake her but she looked so peaceful. 

Hiccup wrapped himself around her. Her back felt warm on his chest. Her warmth radiated through him and gave him an indescribable feeling of peace. He kissed her bare shoulder and buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled. She smelled faintly of pine soap. He didn’t understand how something so simple could smell so good or how he could love someone so much. He understood now, why you were supposed to wait for marriage for this because now that Astrid was here with him in his bed he wanted to keep her here always.

Hiccup’s thoughts drifted to memories of his father. He wondered if his dad loved his mother like this. His only memory of his parents together was their brief reunion. Stoick could have been, probably should have been, angry that his mother had left them alone thinking she was dead for 20 years, but he wasn’t. There was no resentment in eyes when Stoick looked upon Valka, only love and a song in his heart.

With his free hand, Hiccup reached up and brushed Astrid’s hair behind her ear. He loved the way her ears poked out from her head though she hated it. He rested his chin on her shoulder and softly and quietly began to sing the song his father sang to Valka during their few short moments together:

“I’ll swim and sail on savage seas  
with ne'er a fear of drowning.  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
if you will marry me.

Astrid awoke but pretended to remain sleeping. She knew the song. Her Uncle Finn used to sing it to her Aunt Ester all the time and Gobber had taken to singing it to himself when he worked in the forge. 

Hiccup noticed Astrid catch her breath and hold it. He continued, slow and raspy but in tune:

No scorching sun, nor freezing cold  
will stop me on my journey   
If you will promise me your heart.  
And love me for eternity.”

Astrid turned in his arms to face him and searched his eyes for sincerity. She laid her fingers on his lips and quietly added her voice to the verse.

My dearest one, My darling dear   
your mighty words astound me.  
But I’ve no need of mighty deeds  
when I feel your arms around me.”

Hiccup smiled and pressed his forhead against hers, “Let’s move the wedding up. Marry me on the last day of the Winternights Festival.” 

“Hiccup, that’s just over a month a way!” Astrid replied.

“Long enough to brew some extra mead and send out invitations. This year’s harvest was good enough to add a wedding feast. We can spend the first 3 days honouring our fathers and on the last day, I’ll make you my family. I don’t care if diplomats and dignitaries can’t make it. You couldn’t wait any longer to be with me, I don’t’ want to wait any longer to make you my wife.” 

“Hiccup, what if people think we HAD to move up the wedding?” 

Hiccup’s face twitched a little, “Maybe we do, but not to save your honour, but because of mine. I need you. I am a better chief, a better man, with you by my side.”

Astrid thought for a moment. 

“Ok. Let’s do it. Let’s get married at the Winternights Festival.”


	7. Chapter 7: The Caught and The Caught Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple is caught.

Astrid and Hiccup were interrupted by a knock on the door. Alarmed by the early disruption, Hiccup jumped up, threw on his pants and made his way to his front door. 

He was greeted by a blond and stocky middle aged woman. She held one hand on her hip and the other raised to continue knocking. Her sky blue eyes burned with a combination of anger, impatience, and concern. 

“Mrs. Hofferson,” Hiccup greeted her, his voice a little too loud and a little too high.

“Hiccup,” Bertha stared him down, her eyebrows furrowed, her mouth tense, 

“How may I help you this bright and early morning?” Hiccup asked. 

“I was wondering if you had seen my daughter. It has been several nights since she has been home,” Bertha remembered her manners, “I imagine this has been a difficult time for you. My condolences on the loss of you father. He was a great friend, man, and chief and will be dutifully missed.”

Hiccup nodded, “Thank you.”

“I expected Astrid to want to be with you during this time, so I didn’t expect her home much, however, I was surprised to not find her in the guest quarters this morning. I hope we do not have a propriety issue on our hands.” 

Hiccup flushed and looked down at the word propriety. 

Bertha closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled slowly before opening them again, “As I feared,” she scowled and manoeuvred around Hiccup, “Excuse me, Chief, while I fetch my daughter from your bed.”

 

*

 

Little was said between the two women on the way back to the Hofferson farm. 

“Chin up, Astrid. A walk of shame is bad enough, you don’t have to make it look like one,” Bertha scolded. 

“I am not ashamed,” Astrid looked at her mother with fearlessness.

“Humph,” Bertha muttered, one eye brow cocked with scepticism. 

“Maybe you should be?”

 

* 

 

“Sit.” 

Bertha motioned for Astrid to take a seat at the kitchen table and went to work putting on the kettle. 

Astrid watched as her mother rifled through cupboards and fixed what appeared to be tea. 

“Drink this.”

Astrid brought the cup to her lip and tasted the gold coloured liquid. 

“Ugh, what is this?” Astrid asked.

“Queen Anne’s Lace, Penny Royal and Honey. You’re going to drink it every morning until your moon time and pray to Freya she doesn’t feel the need to bless you yet.”

Astrid flushed and continued to drink the herbal tea. 

“Oh, Astrid,” Bertha stroked her daughters face and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She wore a look of sympathy on her face until her fingers brushed her daughter’s kransen. In a flash of anger, Bertha pulled the leather band from her daughter’s head and slammed it on the table.

“Ouch! What was that for?”

“You disgraced it,” her mother spit, holding back tears.

Astrid tried to hold back tears of her own. She hadn’t meant to disappoint her mother. She hadn’t thought about her mother at all and how hard Bertha had worked to restore honour to the family name, after so many of her loved ones had shamed it. 

“I’m sorry,” Bertha took her seat at the table and took Astrid’s hands in hers, “I love you. I feared this would happen. I told Stoick a long betrothal was trouble but he convinced me the two of you had good heads on your shoulders and Hiccup was worth waiting for. In many ways, you have made me so proud. Not only are you a trained shield maiden like me, you’re a dragon rider, you run an academy, and you’re going to be a chief’s wife. I just don’t want you ended up like your Aunt Cecelia.”

Astrid vaguely remembered her Aunt Cecelia.

“She was to be married to Rolf the Ruthless, one of Berk’s finest warriors, but he was called to assist Meathead during the Dragon Scourges a month before the wedding. She gave herself to him before he left and he went and got himself killed on the way to the battle, leaving her with nothing but disgrace and a babe in her belly that would never bear a name. My sister died of shame during the child’s birth,” Bertha wiped a tear from her cheek with the back of her hand. 

Astrid swallowed. Hiccup had been careful but she still prayed she wasn’t with child. 

“I don’t know what I am worried about, it’s not like your fiancé puts himself in situations where he could end up killed or maimed, like willingly jumping off the back of flying dragons, or attempting to reason with blood hungry war lords or anything.” 

Okay, maybe he could be more careful. 

“Mom,” Astrid replied in a warning tone, “Trust me. I do not need a reminder of how close I came to losing Hiccup again. Drago’s attack may haunt me forever. I love Hiccup and I know in my heart he is a survivor but I could not bear the thought of never getting a chance to be with him. Maybe we should have waited. We waited this long but I needed…ugh, I can’t explain it. 

“You need to be married, sooner rather than later.”  
“Hiccup wants to marry me at the Winter Night’s Festival.”

“That’s not a lot of time.”

“You said yourself; we need to get married sooner, rather than later.”

 

*

 

Hiccup made his way slowly to the Great Hall. He imagined Bertha bumped into his mother and gods know who else when looking for Astrid and he was not in the mood for answering questions. 

Valka and Gobber where sitting at the table drinking tea and eating yak cheese and berries. His mother did not look him in the eye. Gobber wore a stupid smirk that told Hiccup he was in for it. 

“Good morning, Chief,” Gobber’s eyes were dancing. 

“I don’t want to hear it, Gobber,” Hiccup said as he sat down to help himself, “I am quite capable of lecturing myself.”

“I wasn’t gonna say a thing,” Gobber started, “But, you don’t know how lucky you are that you are Chief today. Cause’ if you weren’t the chief, Bertha Hofferson would have seen to it, you were having breakfast with Odin. That is one woman I would not want to cross.” 

Hiccup rolled his eyes, though he knew what Gobber said was true, “Well, it’s a good thing, I’m chief then.” 

“Good thing,” Gobber replied, “So what’s the plan for the day, Chief?”

Hiccup looked at Gobber smugly over the rim of his mug, “Today, I was thinking we should gather some honey and start an extra brew of mead.”

Valka’s eyes lit up. 

Gobber smiled, “We are finally getting a wedding then? I’ll go get the smoker!”

Hiccup nodded and laughed as Gobber practically bounced off to get supplies.


End file.
